quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Obelisk
Duration: Jan 27th to Feb 5th, 2014 Mordred.png|Mordred - Crystal Invocation|link=Mordred (Black Knight of the Rebellion)|linktext=this spirit's page Canal announ.png|Canal Ergeiz - Crystal Invocation|link=Canal Ergeiz (Inferno Dragoon)|linktext=this spirit's page Maylan4 announ.png|Sue Maylan - Crystal Invocation|link=Sue Maylan (Charmer of the Greens)|linktext=this spirit's page Fu Chapal (God Fists of Fury) Ad.png|Fu Chapal - Crystal Invocation|link=Fu Chapal (God Fists of Fury)|linktext=this spirit's page Marvera announ.png|Marvera - Crystal Invocation|link=Marvera (Empress of Flames)|linktext=this spirit's page Chihiro announ.png|Chihiro Unagami - 20th Floor Reward's Max Evo|link=Chihiro Unagami (Dancing Princess of the Sea)|linktext=this spirit's page Ishen announ.png|Rhao Ishen - 50th Floor Reward's Max Evo|link=Rhao Ishen (Emperor of Sacred Beasts)|linktext=this spirit's page Dragon god announ.png|Takemikazuchi - 100th Floor Reward's Max Evo|link=Takemikazuchi (True God of Dragons)|linktext=this spirit's page Infinite Obelisk's Last Day.png|Event's Last Day! This was a dungeon style event. Single Re-invocations were allowed from Jan 28 to Feb 3. Event Announcement -"It" had suddenly appeared at the center of the world. the tall narrow tower, bringing about an eerie atmosphere. The tower, which struck the azure skies, chose its challengers. Some were unable to see the tower itself; others not making it to the tower as they were forced to retire after being involved in accidents during the journey. Soon, people started to call the tower the "Infinite Obelisk." And now, chosen ones from different lands united to challenge the tower; each with their own mission and intentions. A girl challenging the tower to prove her hometown what she and her buddy can achieve. An aged martial arts expert in search of his disappeared granddaughter. And a priestess with a mission to destroy the tower she senses as a threat to the lives of the world. What is at the peak of the tower? Many tales told, but no one knows for certain. Only those who defeat the "infinite Obelisk" will find out... Specials in Crystal Invoke * (S) Marvera (Empress of Flames) * (A) Chapal (Master) * (S) Fu Chapal (God Fists of Fury) * (A) Maylan (Girl of Hopes) * (S) Sue Maylan (Charmer of the Greens) * (A) Canal (Fire Dragoon) * (S) Canal Ergeiz (Inferno Dragoon) * (S) Mordred (Black Knight of the Rebellion) Poll Results What do you think of the Infinite Obelisk event? Terrible! Disappointing So so Decent So good! Quests The infinite dungeon is a string of available quests. Upon completing a floor you can play the next one. Crystals can be used to continue (despite the early announcements) but if you fail a floor your progress does not reset. There are 100 floors total. You can repeat floor 100 but there are no special rewards. Major rewards are Chihiro (Young Princess) on floor 20, Ishen (Sacred Beast) on floor 50, and Mikazuchi (Sacred Dragon) on floor 100. Up to floor 50 gives 7000 FP, 2,630,000 gold (including pots), 18 B books, 21 A books, 3 crystals, 9 A trees, and 6 A+ trees. All 100 floors give 12000 FP, 12,970,000 gold (including pots), 36 B books, 63 A books, 28 crystals, 27 A trees, 24 A+ trees, and 21 S trees. *This page was majorly built using materials from this google docs spreadsheet - Source Category:Dungeon Category:English Exclusive Category:Events